The Heroes of two worlds colide (percy jackson fanfic)
by Thegirlinthedarkcornerinclass
Summary: The seven plus Nico, Thalia, Rayna, Will, and Calypsos are the only living demigods left form both Greek and Roman sides after the Giant war. They are part immortal and they still have borders around camp half-blood. They all capture souls but what happens when the Avengers have to go check out the borders. And what do they want with Percy. Set 5 years after the Giant War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

Percy POV

The seven and I had just finished fighting the giants and thank the gods no one had died or had critical injuries. We went on the Argo 2 and Zeus gave us a slap to camp half-blood. When we got there both Greeks and Romans were fighting together to get rid of Dirt Face herself. Many demigod bodies lay on the floor in a bloody mess.

We just heard from the gods that New Rome had been bombed and on one had survived. Jason, Hazel Frank, and I were devastated and angry because it was one of the few places that we could call home.

The seven and I had gotten off the ship and when people saw that we were back they fought back with renewed vigor. We gave them hope and I will not make those countless deaths be because of nothing.

Annabeth and I went in the middle of the battle and when any monster came closer than 5 feet from us they would be dead in under five seconds. Jason, Piper, and Leo were working together to defeat every single monster that was near them. Frank and Hazel were also a force to be reckoned with.

Hazel was using her control over metals to make the monster's weapons come to her so that they could be weaponless. She would them make the weapons float in the air and then send them back with such a force that one weapon would kill ten monsters. Sadly, many demigods were falling and dying to the enemy's hands.

I was getting closer to mother Earth herself and I was angry. I saw the monsters dwindling. Then I saw something that made my blood boil. Chiron was taking on Gaia and all of the sudden Gaia made the earth stab him and he fell dead on the ground.

I roared and made a hurricane around me, and made some of the water particles freeze so that they would become icicles. I then shot them at the monsters. I went up to Gaia and started to fight her. To storm or fire the world must fall. Well to storm she will fall to me.

We started to fight and we were evenly matched but I started to make my hurricane lift her off the ground. She got a panicked look on her face and begged me to be merciful. When I looked behind me I saw that every demigod had died except the seven, Nico, Thalia (she left the hunt to be with Nico), Rayna, and Will. I was mad.

I felt a tug in my gut and said, "Hey Dirt Face you know the body is made up of 70 percent of water? So, you know what that means right?''

Her face paled and I raised my hand and spikes of her blood shout out of her, killing her. She disappeared in gold dust. I lowered my hurricane and went down to Annabeth. She had tears in her eyes because she knew that all her siblings were dead. It is saddening to lose one sibling but to lose all of them was life shattering. I held her close as she sobbed in my shoulder. All the boys held the girls close to them letting them cry on them us guys let out steams of tears out too.

All of the sudden we were surrounded by a blinding light. When we opened our eyes, we were on Olympus. I held Annabeth's hand and we led the rest of our friends to the throne room. All the gods including Hades and Hestia were there and had grim faces on, for they had lost all their children. I couldn't meet their eyes. I felt guilty knowing that I had survived. It should have been me not all of them.

Everyone's eyes turned to me. "What?'' Then as if someone pressed a 'go' button they said

"It wasn't your fault son"

'' DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN KELP FOR BRIANS"

"Dude it was inevitable''

"Stop being so loyal it wasn't your fault Seaweed Brain"

"Cuz it wasn't your fault and don't you dare die on us''

"This was never your fault Percy and it never will be"

"Yeah I agree with Death Breath. If you ever say that again I will shock you into next week"

''All their deaths weren't your fault Perseus and you are the only man I will ever respect for wanting to sacrifice yourself for others''

I then just realized that I said that out loud. "Look I just feel guilty because I feel like I could have done something more to save them. Plus, they are part of my family and you all know that I would rather die than let anyone I care about die. I thought of them as my brothers and sisters because they always welcomed me." By the end of my speech I had tears in my eyes, as did the gods and demigods.

"HEROES WE THE GODS WANT TO GIVE YOU ONE WISH AS LONG AS IT IS IN OUR POWER.'' Zeus thundered.

"Will Saltoce what do you want my son." Apollo asked

He wished that camp still be protected and that we all get new weapons and armor.

His wish was granted.

Rayna got her dogs back.

Thalia got new bows and arrows as well as the ability to summon more lightning without getting too tiered.

Nico got a new Stagion Iorn sword and got better faster.

Leo will get Calypsos back and got imperial gold, Celestial bronze, mortal metal, and Stagionorn to build more weapons.

Frank's life didn't depend on a stick any more.

Piper has more powerful charm speak.

Jason asked he gods to have shrines for the minor gods on Olympus. Dionysus said that Jason was turning into another me. Rayna, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, and Jason looked at me for an explanation and I mouthed 'later'.

Annabeth got a new dagger and a monster proof lap top.

Hazel can now shadow travel and summon the dead to her aid.

Finally, it was my turn. ''My son you have exceeded the demigod's standers and I ask the council if my son is not deserving'' To my surprise no one said anything.

"My son do you except god hood?''

"Dad I'm sorry but I have to refuse this generous offer again. BUT I ask for two wishes instead if you are all okay with that'' They all agreed.

''My first wish is for Hestia and Hades to join the council because they took part in this and the last war''

"GRANTED'' Two thrones popped up out of the ground. One was made of fussed human bones and jewels, while the other one looked like it was made of fire and wood that gave off a homey feeling. Both gods looked back and forth between me and their throwns. Hestia and Hades came over to me and gave me a hug. When they let go Hades started to speak in Ancient Greek and then I was consumed by a dark aura. I felt stronger and more connected to the shadows.

By now almost everybody's jaws were on the floor because Hades had just given me his blessing.

''Percy I would like you to become my champion but I was also wondering if you would let me adopt you as my son because I already think of you as my son''

"Of course, mom. I would be okay with that" Hestia started to chant in Ancient Greek and a column of fire consumed me. I felt stronger and more alive.

"Now for my second wish I would like all of us demigods to get partial immortality like the hunters so that we may help the mythological world when needed."

All the gods agreed instantly and Airtimes gave us the blessing since she already does it to her hunters.

3rd POV

Airtimes got up and started giving the demigods their partial immortality but blessed Percy because he is the only acceptable male in the world that she knew of.

After they were all done being blessed and what not Hades said, "Brother many souls from the Underworld have escaped and I was wondering if I could bless the demigods so that they could hunt them down''

"Well sure but they will start in 2 weeks and you may bless them now" All the demigods were blessed even Percy, which increased his powers to as if he were a child of Hades himself.

With that the meeting was over and the demigods were flashed to Half Blood Hill where they started their own showed burning ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In the Night

Percy POV

After the shroud ceremony, we all went into our respective cabins. Well actually all us went into their or someone else's cabin (mostly couples per one cabin). The pairs were Jason and Piper in Aphrodite's cabin, Nico and Thalia in Zeus' cabin, Hazel and Frank in Hades' cabin, Annabeth and I in Poseidon cabin, and Rayna, Will, Leo in the Apollo cabin. No one wanted to be alone after what happened.

So many people have died in the wars and we all knew them as family. We were friends, brothers, and sisters. We all held each other together and supported one another.

Jason POV

Piper and I went into her cabin and she led me to her bed. We changed into our pj's and cuddled.

"Piper are you sad" I know that she is sad, she just lost all her siblings and they had been in the same cabin as her. "Pipes you can talk to me you know that right. I know that I won't understand what you are going through because I haven't lost any siblings, but remember we are together and I will still be here when you need me."

Piper turned around and looked straight into my eyes and I knew that this is extremely hard for her. I looked around and saw pictures of all her siblings on the wall. They had looks but none of them could have competed with Piper.

When I looked back into her eyes I saw that tears were already forming there. Her tears made her eyes look even more like kaleidoscopes. So, full of pent up emotion like a calm before the storm. Then the storm came. Piper started to cry very hard and I just held her. I didn't feel pity for her because I knew Piper wouldn't want that, so I let her cry on me.

Piper POV

I kept on looking around at the pictures of my siblings. Hades I even miss Drew. I miss Lacy and Michelle. They were my two favorite siblings of all of them, and new what love meant and what it was truly about. Jason was trying to console ma and I don't know if I should allow myself to cry.

I looked at the smiling face of a five-year-old Aphrodite kid who was my sister and I just broke. I couldn't understand how an innocent child could get caught up in a bloody war. I-I-I just couldn't.

Jason wrapped his arms around me and started to bat my back and kiss my forehead. I was so grateful that he was still here with me. I started to stop crying and looked up at Jason.

"Thank you for being here for me you don't know how much this means to me. I feel like you are the one thing that is keeping me sane right now, so thank you"

"Piper you don't have to thank me for being there for you because I will always be there for you no matter what." With that I fell asleep with him holding me close.

Hazel POV

Frank and I went inside the Hades' cabin and got ready for bed. I was nervous because I have never slept this close to a boy before, and don't know how to feel.

Frank went in the bathroom to change while I changed where the beds were. When I got in a bed I saw Frank come near me and lay next to me. I blushed and turned to see him. He looked handsome in his own way, and I couldn't be any happier than to have a guy like him with me.

Frank POV

I laid next to Hazel and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know I won't do anything, right?" I whispered to her.

Hazel giggled and said, ''I know ant that is what I love most about you and why I trust you." I kissed her good night and we both fell asleep.

Thalia POV

I changed where the bed was and waited for Nico to come out of the bath room so that we could go to sleep. I still can't believe that I had fallen for him, but what can I say it's not like he also expected it. I was still shaken up from the final battle and all the deaths.

Nico finally came out in black. Typical Death Breath. I took his hand and led him to my bunk where hippie Zeus couldn't look at us. I laid down and looked deep into his eyes. I could tell that the war had also affected him in many ways.

Then I kissed him and he kissed back. I felt like I was in Elysium and we stayed like that for about two minutes. I hugged him and feel asleep. In that position.

Nico POV

As Thalia fell asleep I looked at her sleeping figure and couldn't figure out how lucky I had gotten to have her. I knew that she was worth dying for no matter what.

Thalia may be like me but I know that she has a big heart but she doesn't like to show it. I began to fall asleep and then my vision faded into darkness.

Annabeth POV

Percy walked me to his cabin and he even opened the door for me. Stupid Seaweed Brain. When we got inside he got behind me and wrapped his arm's around my waist and held me close.

"Seaweed Brain let me go I need to go change"

"I will never let you go no matter what. You matter too much to me for me to let you go.'' I blushed at his words, but knew the hidden meaning in them.

"I will never let you go either."

He unwrapped his arms from me and gave me one of his shirts and shorts for me to change into. When I got out of the bathroom he was already in his bed. He was amazingly handsome. More than any other guy that I had ever seen. I couldn't believe that he was there for me and that he is mine. I laid next to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him… not that I mind.

"You know Annabeth, you are a gift from the Fates to me."

"No Seaweed Brain you are that to me because without you I wouldn't have a reason to keep on living." We both knew that I was talking about Tartarus.

With that I fell asleep.

Percy POV

I watched as Annabeth fell asleep. She looks even more beautiful when she sleeps because she seems more at peace. I fell hard for her and so did she. I fell, so hard that I willingly fell into Tartarus for her, and I did it all for love because she is my other half. When she thought, I had abandoned her, in Tartarus she still knew I would come back for her because she knows me that well.

I have her and she has me, that is the only thing that matters to me. She took a dagger for me and I blew up a volcano for her, and every time she puts up emotional barriers I know exactly how to brake them, so that she will let me in. I know Annabeth is the one for me because I am willing to die for her and kill myself for her.

Annabeth is the only person that I would share my problems with and she would share her problems with me. I love her with all my heart, and I want to have a feature with her and maybe settle down and have kids with her, but I will wait for the right time.

"I love you with all my heart Annabeth and I will never stop loving you with all my heart" I whispered this into her ear knowing that she was asleep.

As I kept thinking these kinds of thoughts I fell into a peaceful sleep.

3RD POV

Leo, Rayna, and Will were all in the Apollo cabin and the grief was still drifting in the air because all three of them had lost all their siblings. A silent agreement was passed among them and they didn't talk to each other about it, not even Leo the boy who never stops laughing stopped laughing for the day.

They all fell asleep thinking and praying for their dead siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Sally and Four Days Later

Percy POV

I woke up with Annabeth next to me and I lightly shake her awake and she looks into my eyes.

'' Hey there beautiful," I say as I wink at her. She just rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked out of my cabin as I got out of bed. I got on a new set of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

After changing I went outside of my cabin and started to walk around. Nearly everyone was up and at the lake. By everyone I mean everyone but Leo. I looked at Thalia and mouthed ' let's prank Leo'. She nodded in response.

She got up and everyone looked to where she was going. I just simply said, "Prank on Leo. You guys coming or not?" Most just rolled their eyes but got up any ways. Thalia got here MP3 player got a speaker and put it next to Leo's ear. She put the volume all the way to 100 but didn't press play yet. I spilled honey on Leo's clothes and put feathers in a bag that was attached to a string. Thalia got shaving cream and put it around Leo's head and made it look like he had girl hair. Thaila got a camera and made sure that it was recording.

We all got out and I motioned Thalia to play the music. The song was I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance. I heard a girly scream and I let the string go and after a minute I let the door open and nearly laughed. Leo looked like a dam chicken!

The rest started to crack up at this Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Will were all on the floor laughing and rolling on the floor as well.

All of the sudden I remembered my mom," HOLY SHIT I totally forgot about my mom and Paul." Nico and Thalia perked up at the mention of them because they were like their second parents to them.

" Well let's go visit them I haven't seen them in a while and I have been missing the cookies she makes." Thalia said.

" Umm Thalia what do cookies have to do with this anyway" Jason asked. Thalia and Nico looked at him as he was insane which he probably was because my mom's cookies were the best.

" Jason, my brother you haven't lived until you have eaten those cookies and trust me those cookies changed my life." Thalia said seriously. Jason laughed but when the serious look on Thalia's face stayed he stopped.

" Oh, you're not kidding will you guys go on go. Shoo go get your cookies." Jason said.

" What are you guys talking about you all are coming with us plus Sally won't mind," Nico said.

" Well how are we all going to get there," Rayna asked.

" We are going to shadow travel duh." I whistled and Miss O'Ryley came our of the shadows and licked me. Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Rayna, and I were on Miss O'Ryely while Nico and Hazel would shadow travel with Frank and Thalia together in one group.

I told Miss O'Ryely to go and at the same time Nico's group left. We got there in under ten seconds and it was already eleven 'o'clock. I saw Nico's group to my left as we got off my awesome hellhound. We walked into the building together and we had to walk up the stairs because the elevator was broken. It took us five minutes to get there and I knocked on the door. My mom answer the door.

She looked up and brought me into a hug she nearly cried but regained her composter once she saw the others.

" Thalia! Nico! what are you two doing here? It is so good to see you again. Well what are you still doing outside come in come in.

Jason POV

When the door was opening, I expected a middle-aged woman who was about forty or thirty-five, But what I didn't expect was a woman that didn't look a day over twenty eight. She led us inside. It felt homey like you didn't want to leave.

There was an amazing smell coming from the kitchen and we all haven't eaten. Then all the sudden someone's stomach growled. I looked next to me and saw that it was Thalia.

" Oh, I totally forgot that it is very early would you guys like to eat?'' Mrs. Jackson asked.

Immediately Nico, Thalia, Percy, Will, and Leo said yes. Mrs. Jackson led us to the kitchen and gave us pancakes. The only weird thing was that they were blue. I looked around and saw that only Piper, Leo, Rayna, Frank, Hazel, and I were the only ones confused. While the others started to dig into their food. I tentatively took a bite and swallowed. My eyes widened and I started to eat almost as fast as the others that were already eating. The others that weren't eating just followed my example and started to eat.

We were all hooked on Sally's cooking. It almost tasted as good as ambrosia if not better.

Thalia POV

I looked around the table and could tell that the people who have never tried Sally's cooking were hooked on it.

After we were done eating Hazel and Jason offered to wash the dishes, but Sally gave the job to Percy since he could wash them faster ( yay fishy powers). Sally led us to the living room and said," So what are your names?'' She asked the new demigods she had never seen.

'' I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter"

" Hazel Lévesque's daughter of Pluto"

" Rayna A.R.A daughter of Bellona''

" Frank Zhang son of Mars legacy of Neptune"

"Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite"

" Will Solstice son of Apollo"

" Ahh you left the best for last. Well I am Leo Mcsizzle Valdez son of Hephaestus" Most of us rolled our eyes at his introduction. When everyone was done with introductions Percy came back.

Annabeth POV

I heard an infant cry and looked at the other room. The others just looked startled but I just smiled. I didn't tell Percy this because Sally told me she wanted to tell Percy in person.

Sally got up and went to the other room and came back with a little bundle of blankets.

" Percy, I want you to meet someone. I found out two days after you left for camp and I wanted to tell you in person, but you disappeared. I was already three months pregnate when I found out so that is why she looks like she is at least four months old."

"She was born in July 16, and her name is Andromeda. I hope you don't feel like Paul and I are replacing you because we aren't okay."

"I know. Can I hold her?'' Sally gave Percy, Andromeda and he held her close. Percy was smiling like he had won one hundred million drachmas.

" Thals, Neeks, you want to meet your new cousin?'' The two in question came closer and started to look at the child as if were the most precious thin in the world. I got up and stood next to Percy and said," Isn't she adorable?'' He shook his head yes.

" I wonder what Jason and Piper's child will look like when it is born," Thalia said with and evil smirk on her face. Jason's and Piper's face looked at her in shock, but both were also beet red.

Percy POV

I decided to play along," So I was wondering could I be godfather Jason?'' I looked around and saw the rest trying to hold in their laughter.

My mom was laughing because of the color of their faces.

We stayed there for about three hours, but we had to leave because I was worried that monsters might come near us.

Jason POV

I was jealous. I was jealous of Percy because he had a family that wanted him and he also had a new family member. I always wanted to have a caring family, and I mean I have never been jealous of anybody.

Everybody was always jealous of me because of my powers, father, and leadership. Then Percy comes here and I turn out to be jealous of him. I know that he is more powerful than me (and now more powerful than before because he has Hades blessing and is Hestia's child now), and has amazing leader ship skills ( even I will admit it he is the perfect mix of Greek and Roman which makes him a great leader). But the one thing that makes me jealous of him is his family.

" Hey guys you that Sally just adopted you guys into her family and you guys are welcome there any time, right?'' Thalia said.

" How do you know that?" I asked.

" Please any friend of Percy is like family to him. Plus, Sally accepted us as her own children easily, and I know that she did the same with you guys." Nico said," Also she used to take in demigods who were on their way to camp. She treated them like they were her own children."

I felt happier because I now also had a family. I looked at the others and saw that they were also happy. I guess that most of us demigods don't have a lot of happy families.

\- time skip- four days later.

Percy POV

Nico shadow traveled me back to my mom's place along with Thalia and Annabeth. We arrived at the door and saw that it was open. My senses were telling me that something was wrong. I opened the door and I saw blood on the walls.

Paul was on the floor with a knife in his stomach and his throat slit open. He was in surrounded in a puddle of his own blood. I kept on looking around and went into the nursery and saw that my mom had been stabbed in the head and heart. But what made me brake was the dead corpse of my baby sister. I went down on my knees and started to sob. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth weren't any better. I saw a note on the counter and read it. What the note said made my blood boil.

' Dear Hero

Our misters said to kill your parents just incase we didn't win, but either way if we did they would have still died. I hope you liked our masterpiece. Enjoy.'

I showed the others the note and could tell that they were furious.

" I want to bury them." I said.  
" Why don't we bury them at camp. That way they their tombs will be taken care by us." I shook my head up and down. I got bed sheets and wrapped all three of them separately. Nico shadow traveled all of us including Mom, Paul, and my sister. When we got there The others gathered around.

We told them what happened and they all broke down crying even Rayna. We all started to dig, but Leo started to build the coffins and made them look amazing.

After a while we were done and we buried them. I went into my cabin as did everyone. they were all in pairs. The newest couple was Rayna and Will surprising isn't. Calypso had come back yesterday so Leo and her were in the Hephaestus' cabin.

I fell asleep with Annabeth in my arms and I fell asleep thinking of good memories with my Mom and Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blessings, Age, and Names

Percy POV

We were called to Olympus and I knew that we were getting our first assignment from Hades. I wondered why they summons us to Olympus though.

When we got there all the Olympians were in their seats and were looking at us.

" Demigod we are here to give you your jobs and get blessed by the four people of your choice,'' Zeus thundered.

" You all well be given a list of names of spirits according to how powerful and capable you are. You can team up with whoever you want and you will be aged until you reach the age of eighteen. Also, you need to make up code names for your selves in case someone tries to catch you or listens in to your conversations.

The order in which they called us was from most powerful to the least.

The order was me, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Leo, Rayna, Will, and Calypso.

'' Now that you have gotten your assignments you will choose who will bless you. When we call your name please step forward and you may choose. Now let's start. Calypso." My father said.

Calypso POV

I looked at each god and goddess and picked my four

" I pick Demeter, Apollo, Airtimes, and Hephaestus." I felt power flow into my veins and I felt more energetic.

I picked Demeter because of the control of plants and I could now summon different types of plants which can be used to heal or be used as poison.

I picked Apollo because of healing which I know will come in handy since I will be near demigods that are really accident prone.

Airtimes because of the hunting skills and Hephaestus because of his building skills.

" Will S."

Will POV

I had already chosen the gods that I wanted to be blessed by.

" I chose Zeus, Hermes, Ares, and Athena"

Zeus because I could use his powers to defend myself, Hermes so that I will be able to sneak up on my enemies and have faster reflexes. Ares and Athena because of their abilities to make plans and I will now will also be able to be good with other weapons.

''Rayna A."

Rayna POV

'' I choose Athena, Ares, Zeus and Hades"

I chose Athena and Ares because of their battle skill and Zeus because of his power to control lightning. I Also picked Hades because of the control over metals.

"Leo V"

Leo POV

" I pick Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, and Demeter" I chose Hermes and Apollo because they seem very chill but also because they can be powerful when they want to.

I picked Demeter and Dionysus because I could probably get closer to Calypso by seeing and getting into her hobbies.

''Piper M"

Piper POV

" I chose Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, and Hestia"

I chose Apollo, Demeter, and Hestia because their powers will be able to help me hurt or heal. I chose Hermes because he is the god of lies and charm speak is sort of like lying so his powers will strengthen my charm speak.

"Frank Z"

Frank POV

" I pick Athena, Hestia, Apollo, and Demeter"

I chose them for intelligence, protection, and healing.

" Annabeth C"

Annabeth POV

"I pick Poseidon, Ares, Airtimes, and Hestia"

I chose Poseidon and Hestia because they are very powerful even if they don't show it, but I also chose them to be closer to my Seaweed Brain.

Ares and Airtimes because of their fighting styles.

"Hazel L"

Hazel POV

" I chose Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, and Poseidon"

I chose Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus because of battle skill and intelligence, while I chose Poseidon to communicate with Arion.

"Nico D."

Nico POV

"Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes'' I said this in a bord tone and without respect.

I chose Zeus and Poseidon to be able to protect my self from my cousins, Apollo and Hermes to surprise my friends. Also I will be able to heal faster and prank people better.

"Jason G"

Jason POV

'' I chose Apollo, Ares, Hermes, and Hephaestus"

I chose Hermes for his speed, Ares for his skill with weapons, Apollo for his healing abilities, and Hephaestus so I can be able to hack anyplace.

" Thalia"

Thalia POV

" I chose Airtimes, Hades, Athena, and Hermes.

I just chose them cuz I felt like it

"Percy J"

Percy POV

" Hera, Demeter, Dionysus, and Zeus."

Everyone looked socked when I chose Hera and Dionysius, but I chose them because Hera can look and take people's memories, plus she could predict what people will do just by reading their minds. With Dionysus' powers I could drive a person insane and use grape vines to strangle people.

People looked at me strangely when I said Demeter and Zeus. I chose Demeter because I will be able to control plants to hurt or protect people and I can also summon plants that are poisonous or plants that can help heal. I chose Zeus because I could then not be blasted off when I am in the sky so yay. Also, I could control my storm bringer powers even better. (And people call me a Seaweed Brain).

After I was done Zeus said," Now some gods will bless you whether you like it or not. They want to bless you. Some minor god will also come here. As well as the five rivers of the underworld that want to bless some of you ... surprisingly," he muttered that last part but I was able to hear him.

Just then Hecate, Nemeses, Thanatos, and Hypnos flashed here. Then five other people (who must be the five rivers of the underworld) appeared.

" Us Olympians will bless you first"

\- list of blessings that they got-

Calypso - Demeter, Airtimes, and Poseidon

Will - Apollo, Hermes, Ares, and Athena

Rayna - Ares, Athena, and Hephaestus

Leo - Hephaestus, Athena, and Hermes

Piper - Aphrodite, Hermes, and Apollo

Frank - Hades, Ares, and Apollo

Annabeth - Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus

Hazel - Hades, Airtimes, Ares, and Zeus

Nico - Hades, Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus

Jason - Zeus, Hermes, and Apollo

Thalia - Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon

Percy - Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, and Ares

\- done-

(still Percy)

All of the sudden I felt a burning in my back. I held back a scream as the pain in my back got worse. I went on one knee. Then the pain stopped and I felt a weight on my back. I turned around and saw wings! The feathers were black, gold, bronze and silver. I flapped them and then I looked at the gods to explain, but they also looked the wings in wonder

" Can someone explain what just happened?'' Thalia said.

" Well it seems that my son got the blessing of every Olympian. Then that means that all of you blessed him! Even you Airtimes?!" They all nodded yes.

Whoa just whoa.

" Okay now that that is over can we bless them" said Thanatos.

\- who blessed who-

Calypso - Nemesis

Will - Hypnos

Rayna - Nemesis

Leo - Nemesis

Piper - Hecate

Frank - Thanatos

Annabeth - Acheron, Phaethon, and Cocytus

Hazel - Thanatos and Hecate

Nico - Thanatos

Jason - Hecate

Thalia - Nemesis and Hecate

Percy - Styx, Acheron, Lethe, Phaethon, Cocytus, Nemesis, Thanatos, Hecate, and Hypnos

\- done-

3RD POV

After they were done the minor gods left as well as the rivers, but then the goddess Hebe appeared.

"Would you like me to bless them now" she asked.

"Yes " Zeus responded.

All of the sudden the 12 demigods were covered in a white light and when it was over they looked like they were eighteen or nineteen. Annabeth and Percy looked better than ever and were very good looking with Aphrodite's blessing. Then it was Jason and Piper, Nico and Thalia, Frank and Hazel, Rayna and Will, and finally Leo and Calypso.

'' We will now flash you back to camp half blood and all those souls better be back in the underworld by next year."

When the heroes arrived at camp half-blood they received a message of what their powers were and Percy had the most powers.

" Guys we should make up a name for our group and make up code names like big Z said" Leo said.

They went in cabin 3 and started to talk about their group name

Percy POV

"Well I think we should name our should be Suicide Squad" Leo said. I just laughed at him and said," Dude you are obsessed with that movie.

" What about " The Immortals','' I suggested. " I mean we are immoralish and we are reviling ourselves but at the same time we aren't''

They all angered and we moved on with code names.

\- code names -

Percy - Serpent (because he killed a sea serpent and has a lot of scales, so he is planning to put one at each place he steals at and/or kills someone).

Annabeth - Owl (because they are wise and good hunters)

Jason - Strom (because he can create one)

Piper - Beauty ( because she is)

Frank - Animal (because he can shape shift into them)

Hazel - Diamond ( because she can control and summon metals { which also means that she can control the iron in blood})

Leo - Flame (because he could light himself on fire)

Calypso - Prisoner (because she was a prisoner I on her island)

Nico - Shadow ( has control over them)

Thalia - Hunter ( because she was one)

Rayna - Queen ( her name in English)

Will - Light ( because of his father being the god of the sun)

\- done -

With that they went to sleep, but stayed in the Poseidon cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: TRUTH OR DARE AND FIVE YEARS LATER (JUST NOT IN THAT ORDER)

Five year later

3rd POV

All twelve Heroes lived in a Mansion and were currently goofing off. They were goofing off by playing Truth or dare.

" Truth or Dare Perce,'' Leo asked

"Dare" Percy Responded

" Okay I dare you to tell us what the 'Siren song' is because I overheard you and Owl talking about it."

Percy POV

I sighed because that new power creped me out because it was like people were in a trance when I sing

" Well... umm. Well it was a new ability that I discovered. It simply my Apollo and Pedon powers working together to hypnotize someone or make them lose focus. I tried it once and I was singing Bring me to life and the person started to cry and scream as they were being tortured. He grabbed a knife and stabbed himself because he was so sad. I guess that when I sing with any emotion whether it be happy, sad, or angry they will feel the same emotions, but a thousand times more amplified. So yeah...," I said.

Everyone looked at me in wonder and awe, but also a bit of curiosity.

" Percy, can you sing for us. Pleeesse" Thalia asked and at the same time doing her puppy dog eyes which no one could resist.

'' Fine, but if one of you starts doing something trying to hurt yourselves or someone else I will immediately stop." They all agreed.

I started to sing DNA (by Lia Marie Johnson {but I am going to say that is was made by one of the Apollo kids to make it more emotional}) by Aliceion an Apollo kid

There reactions were all mostly the same. Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Jason, and Thalia started to cry and sob. Rayna, Frank, Annabeth, Leo, and Nico had tears streaming down their faces and were trying to keep it in. I finally stopped and they all stopped crying.

" Wow that was really emotional, and Kelpy don't do that again without warning now okay, and also don't use it unless necessary like for protecting Camp Half-Blood"

"I know that Thals so don't tell me something I already know,'' I said sassily.

The rest just laughed at Thalia's face after I said that. The rest of the night went like that and we then we all had to go Montauk for a dare.

Natasha (Black Widow) POV

Fury called me into his office for a special assignment.

"Natasha, you may like this mission because It involves the capture of the same person that managed to beat your assassins record. Serpent has never been caught and the only clue he leaves is blue snake like scale, but no one can trace his location. Until now. We have a video that we got off of a security camera, and we have found him. As you remember there is a rumor that Serpent is part of a group called the Immortals which consist of him and eleven others. Well those weren't rumors because he has been spotted with the others of the group. You may bring the Avengers if you wish but don't underestimate them there have been reports of them having powers. Now there are six boys and six girls which makes twelve of them in all so you will need all the power you have. Now go get them and bring them back here alive."

I went out of the office and headed to the Avengers tower to tell them

\- time skip -

I enter the Avengers tower and tell the rest of them. They all get suited up and we leave. When we get there, we see twelve people on the beach. All of the sudden three get up. One goes on top of a cabin while a girl hold on to a boy.

The boy that isn't on the cabin jumps up into the air with the girl and sprouts wings from his back and keeps on flying! He is forty feet up in the air and then lets her go. Tony was about to go but the girl was cracking up while falling. The boy on the roof now had a red cape and underwear on. He was blond.

" BLOND SUPERMAN TO THE RESCUE" he yelled and grabbed the girl as he flew up into the air. They kissed and the boy lowered himself and the girl to the ground. The other people there were laughing at them.

" Storm I can't believe you actually went for the dare" a boy with elfish features said.

" Shut it Flame and at least I can fly'' Storm responded back.

''Wait why are we using our code names again'' a girl with punkish hair

" Well Hunter we could be being watched" said a gothic boy.

" oh. umm... I forgot about that." Hunter said.

"Anyway, Serpent truth or dare," Storm said.

" Dare" Serpent responded.

" I dare you to tell us what happened at Budapest" Storm said.  
" No can do cuz" He responded and took off his shirt.

" You know what the price is for being the first to refuse a dare or question" A girl with blond hair said.

The boy groaned said," So what power do you want me to use?''

" Use the siren song one'' Hunter said. Serpent paled and shook his head no.

"You all know what happened when I use that one. Hell, the I showed you to it earlier and you guys broke down crying in under a second. I-I- I could have harmed you guys mentally I don't want to risk it." Serpent said. I was wondering what 'Siren song' meant.

"Don't worry we will wear headphones Seaweed Brain. Come on do it for me please.'' said the one with blond hair.'

" Fine, but only because you asked Wise Girl" he answered.

He cleared his throat and started to sing. With the first note of his voice I broke down crying. I looked around and saw that the rest of the Avengers were also sobbing. Then all of the sudden the voice stopped and I stopped crying. I looked around and saw that the rest of the Avengers were done crying to. We all got up and I signaled them that we should attack them now. They got all into a ready position and I walked up and pointed my gun to the nearest one.

The one I pointed it at was a boy that looked kind of emoish. In a split second, they all were armored up and they had their faces covered even the emo boy. Serpent said," Let go of Shadow and you won't get hurt." I didn't let go.

"Dimond now'' Serpent said. I froze I tried to move but found that I couldn't. Shadow got out of my grasp. One of the girls tied me up and gagged me. I looked at the team and I nodded.

Steve POV

I was surprised when Natasha froze and let the boy go. When she motioned, us I threw my shield but a girl that had diamond like armor held up her hand and stopped it. The boy, Serpent said, " Guys, Hunter, Diamond, Shadow, Storm, and I got this you guys could go. Seven of them looked at each other and ran to a tree. But instead of hitting the tree head on they vanished in a black blur. The five that stayed just started to stand casually.

Natasha spat out her gag and said," Attack now" we did. Natasha was already free and headed to Serpent, but when she tried to touch him, Serpent set himself on fire. The other four watched in amusement.

Then Tony went for Storm. Tony tried to shoot at him but he just moved out the way in under a second just as the laser was about to hit him. All of the sudden the boy lifted his hand a bolt of lightning hit Tony and he went down in the water. Before he hit the water the boy that was on fire lifted his hand and the sea obeyed. The sea turned into a hand and caught Tony.

'' Guys let's just knock them out I'm tried" The others just nodded. " You know what let me just sing. Okay guys you can leave I don't want you guys to get hurt now. Shoo."

" So, you guys wanted to capture me well I'm flattered and by the way I always knew you were here. So, if you want a fight then come and get me"

He sped towards Clint and managed to doge all of his arrows. At the same time, Natasha went after him as did I. I threw my shield and threw it at Natasha who didn't have time to doge it and it hit her on her head. She fell on the ground unconscious. The shield returned to him and he dogged all the arrows. He held his arms out at Clint and he froze. Then Clint fell asleep.

" What did you do to him" I asked

" I just put him to sleep don't worry he will be okay" he said as this was totally normal. He threw my shield aside and started to fight me. I thought that my heightened abilities were going to give me an advantage but he looked like he wasn't even trying. Then he hit me and my vision started to go black.

Percy POV

Wow that was very easy. For Earth's Mightiest Heroes they were very easy to beat. I didn't sing because I didn't want to kill them.

Then I heard a roar and saw a giant green beast. He came rushing at me but I just put my hand up and he stopped. I froze the blood in his body and I made him go to sleep. The green dude fell asleep and I shadow traveled back to the mansion, but I left a blue scale next to each one of them to piss them off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Coffee, New Missions, and Meetings

Steve's POV

I woke up with sand on my face and saw a green snake like scale in front of me and I instantly knew that we the Avengers had all been defeated by one person.

I woke the others up and we headed back to the tower. I could tell that Natasha was furious that she was beaten by one person. After we got cleaned up at the tower I went out for some coffee at the same place I go at.

When I got there, I saw Jackson at the counter. He was eighteen and he had blond hair and electrifying blue eyes.

" Hi Steve, the usual" he asked.

"Um... Yeah'' I responded

He gave me black coffee and nut bread. As I was eating I couldn't help but wonder where Serpent went and how he beat us.

After I finished I payed and left still deep in thought. Wait I remember before he started to sing he asked what power he should use. Does that mean that he has more than five powers and if so could all of his friends beat us as easily? Are they threats? Will be ever to track them again or not?

I went back to the Avengers tower and went to the training area and started to attack the punching bag. I took out my anger out on the punching bag, and at the same time I wondered what Fury would say to us when we go to the meeting.

Oh well I just have to wait and see. The meeting is in about two hours.

Natasha POV

I couldn't believe it. One person was able to beat us, and he didn't even look like he was trying. I was with Clint and we were both in the Avengers tower reading the files of the Immortals.

Serpent - Assasin-1579 kills confirmed (mostly strangulation, drained of blood, drowning, decapitation, slit throat, and shooting), Master thief (Has stolen gold from most secure vaults in the world and steals many weapons from different places in), - Never been caught, - Age unknown, - Male

Owl - Assassin - 1232 kills (mostly strangulation, drowning, slit throat, decapitation, and shooting), Master thief (Has stolen many precious metals from Sucre vaults), - Never been caught, - Age unknown, Female, - supposed partner of Serpent

Storm - Assassin 1234 kills (electrocution, drowning, slit throat, decapitation, etc..)...

I was frustrated because they all had almost the same records. They all have never been caught, their age is unknown, no one know what they look like and they are all partnered with someone. (couples are paired up with each other).

The meeting was in about in one hour. Till then I will try to figure out more about the Immortals.

Tony POV

One.

Person.

Had.

Beaten.

All.

Of.

Us.

In.

Under.

Ten.

Minutes.

What.

The.

HELL.

I couldn't believe that one guy could just defeat us. The meeting is just about to start so I better get there.

\- time skip to meetings -

Fury POV

Unbelievable. They failed their mission and they couldn't even bring in one. NOT ONE. I looked at them and glared at them. Useless.

" What do you mean that only one of them was able to take all of you out. Earth's mightiest heroes my ass. Which one of them was it" I asked seething in anger.

'' It was Serpent. He had powers, but the most unnerving one was something he called 'sirean song'. All of the people present there covered their ears but we didn't. We all broke down and we weren't able to stop until he stopped singing. He also new that we were there. He also told me that he read all of our minds." Natasha said.

I was shocked because no one no but Wanda had those kinds of powers ( except the mind one). I got rid of those thoughts and gave them a new assignment.

" Anyway I have a new mission for you. My agents were sent to investigate a place near Long Island because of a strange power spike a week ago, but whenever they get close to there we lose contact. When they came back three days later they didn't remember anything about the mission and said that they appeared on the beach. They had no memory of ever being there, and I need you to go and investigate what is happening okay. Good now go and don't fail again."

With that I left and walked out the door.

Tony POV

The rest of the Avengers and I ( that included Wanda too, we don't want any more incidents like the Serpent one to happen again ...) left for Long Island.

When we got there we all saw a sign that said ' please don't step on the white flowers. There was indeed white flowers everywhere, except where there was a passage wide enough for four people to walks across. We didn't step on the flowers because they might hold traps or something.

Percy POV

" Percy there are people near the borders at Camp Half- Blood. Suit up we will see you there, and last one there has to wash dishes."

I got up from the couch and willed the shadows to put my armor and mask on.

I shadow traveled there and luckily I wasn't the last one there Leo was. We all went closer and saw the guys from last night. We nearly laughed at them because of their costumes. They were all very easy to defeat even that big green guy.

We walked up to them and they didn't even hear us coming. " So what? Are you like stalking us now?"

They all looked at us in surprise and the guy in the suit said," Why can't we pass through here? What are you hiding in there"

" You can't pass because you aren't authorized and we keep bodies there," I answered.

" The people you killed?'' one asked while glaring at me.

" No the bodies of our parents." I felt the rest of them feel sad because Annabeth's and Piper's families were soon also killed. We also buried them there near my parents and sister. " Also I don't think I have met you. Because you weren't there when I beat these guys." The girl looked shocked.

" Let us in guys or we will have to fight. We don't want anyone to get hurt." the living flag said.

" I know that is why you should leave if you don't want anyone to get hurt. Because I can promise you I won't be us who will be hurt,'' Nico said with a silent eerie voice.

They all flinched at the venom in his voice as well as the confidence he said it in.

" Nico wow you are so scary. Really you gave me the chills" Leo said. We all face palmed except the comic con freaks.

" Shut it Leo" Nico responded.

" Both of you shut it" Jason said.

" BUT WHY JASON. I mean Piper back me up" We all shook our heads at him forgetting that the Avengers were there. " Common Percy, Will, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Calypso will have my back right?" We the people in question shook their heads.

" Shut up and are we seriously revealing our identities now?'' Thalia and Rayna

" NO YOU SHUT IT RAYNA AND THALIA?'' that boy had guts

All the Avengers seemed shocked and confused that we had just revealed our identities.

" Shut it all of you NOW" Annabeth said they all immediately did.

" Well you want to fight them come at us" we all responded in since. The girl with brown hair shot a beam of red light towards us and I dogged it and the others started to attack the other ones. They were all taken down one by one by my friends. Some of us just put them to sleep while others just knocked them out for fun. The brown haired one was put to sleep by me in under a second.

I shadow traveled them all to the beach and left the memories. I walked around and saw that Spangles left his shield here. I took it. Hazel saw it and said that that meatal was indestructible. I was thinking of a way to give it back to Spangles as we shadow traveled back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meetings, Pizza Delivery, and Jackson

Percy POV

As I went into my room with my wife Annabeth I thought of a perfect way to get Spangles his shield back. I would need Jason's help though.

Oh yeah Annabeth's my wife. All of us are married with our respective lover (Hazel and Frank, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Nico and Thaila, Will and Rayna). We all have a child or children of our own (surprise, surprise! didn't expect that)

\- children's names -

Annabeth and Percy - Andromeda Bianca Jackson and Luke Malcom Jackson (twins), Zoe Selina Jackson, Sally Katie Jackson, Travis Conner Jackson, and Ethan Paul Jackson (Quadruplets { born a year after the twins})

Jason and Piper - Hunter Grace

Frank and Hazel - Sammy Zhang

Will and Rayna - Angel Solstice

Leo and Calypso - Marilyn Valdez

Nico and Thaila - Bianca Maria Di Angelo and Sahara Airtimes Di Angelo (born a year apart)

\- done -

All of our kids are supposed to be five or four for Sahara, Zoe, Sally, Travis, and Ethan case, but since we all have partial immortality they age three times as fast so they are fifteen while Sahara, Zoe, Sally, Travis, and Ethan are twelve. They will all stop aging at age eighteen like us.

The gods were happy when they heard that we had children because then they will be able to help the Roman and Greek gods later in their lives. Like us our children also had partial immortality which is good. We (adult demigods) don't have to worry about our living our kids (Thank the gods!). Annabeth's and I's children are extremely powerful and smart, and they are the oldest out of all of the children (well except the quants, but they are older than Sahara).

Any ways Hazel and Calypso take care of them mostly because they love children. All of our children were good looking which worried us fathers because of THE TALK.

Ugg stupid ADHD. Any way I told Annabeth my plan and agreed.

I will ask Jason in the morning.

3rd POV

The Avengers woke up at the beach, and luckily it was midnight and no one was there. They got up and remembered what had happened. They couldn't believe that all of them were able to beat them. Hell, they even beat Wanda.

Wanda couldn't enter their minds because it was as if someone was putting a barrier there (Percy did that but they don't know at least not yet...) When Wanda told them this they became a little worried, because Wanda was their secret weapon.

They went back to the towers and went to sleep.

In the morning, they all got up and got ready for what was to come. The meeting started at three pm so they had some time to waist. Tony and Burse worked in the lab looking for information on the Immortals. They even researched the names that they shouted out knowing that those were their real names.

Clint and Natasha were watching movies such as the Bourn Ultimatum, the Hunger Games (all four of them), and many others.

Steve was in the gym working out and wondering where his shield was. He didn't know where it was or who had it.

Wanda was wondering how they were able to block her out. She wondered if they were like her, experiments from Hydra.

Finally, it was three pm and all of the Avengers went to report back to Fury. They all walked in and sat down.

Tony POV

I was hungry.

" Hey, guys I'm, going to order a pizza while we wait for Fury. Okay? cool" I said not caring at all.

I called the place and said they will have my pizza in under thirty minutes. YES. All of the team was looking at me as if I was stupid. Which I wasn't because I am me.

Fury came and he looked at us expectantly. " Well what did you find out?" he asked well more liked demanded.

" The place has a border and no one could enter. Then the Immortals came out of the shadows. Litterly. They told us to leave because the place belonged to them. We told them to let us inside and that if they didn't we would have to fight. One of them threatened us, but after he was done one of the Immortals started saying names. Like their actual names. Anyways we started to fight and they won. They took Capsicles shield too.'' I responded.

Fury looked angry and shocked but hid it well. He glared at us. Then the door opened.

" Hello did someone, order a pizza" Well that was fast not even ten minutes have passed.

Steve POV

" Jackson?" I said

" What? Oh you. Hey Steve this, a special delivery just for you and I think you will like it. And my name is Jason, BUT I think you guys know me better as Storm.'' all of us were too shock to do anything," If you guys want to talk our leader Percy or should I say Serpent says to just ask next time..." He put the pizza on the table.

There was a ringing sound and we all just looked at Jason as he pulled out his phone and answered.

" Hey Piper what's, up? ... Okay let me talk to him... Hunter why won't you go with your Uncle. He just wants to teach you to become a warrior... Look if you do it I will help you out with one of your new abilities okay? Okay don't you sass me I am your father... You were born five years ago... You do know that you technically are five right... You may be fifteen now but by next year if you keep up your training I will let you go with me on one of my missions with Percy... I'm not Percy and I know that A and L are able to go on missions with him...Son you know that Percy's and Annabeth's children are extremely powerful. That is why they are allowed to go on missions with Percy or Annabeth. Look just do your training and I'll make Percy take you on a mission... Okay bye have to get back to work... See you at home and don't make my wife which is also your mother charm speak you into doing anything."

We were all just confused because Jason was like eighteen. He has a child that is supposed to be five and was like fifteen? Do all the Immortals have children? And what do they mean that they take their own children on missions that could kill them? They have powerful children too?

" Any way here is his number and ... bye" Jason ran to an open window and jumped out. Fury pulled out his gun to fire but Jason was already gone. We all looked out the window to see Jason falling to his death. All of the sudden we saw him stop midway to the ground and look up.

He shot up and as he came closer he stopped in front of us and winked. He then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

I looked at the piece of paper he had put on the table. Tony went to the pizza and started to open it.

" Stark don't you-" Fury started but Tony already opened it. He started to crack up when he looked inside.

All of us headed towards him and looked inside the box. My shield was in there. It was covered in melted cheese and pepperoni. I took it out and it was semi warm. I took off everything on it and looked at it.

\- time skip -

Later, we called Serpent or Percy ... whatever. He told us to meet him at (insert fancy mansion name). We were all confused, but then we remembered that he was an amazing thief.

We arrived there at seven and knocked. A fifteen-year-old girl with sea green eyes and blond hair opened the door. She looked as she was a goddess. " Hello who might, you guys be?"

'' Well kid we are here to meet with the leader of the Immortals is he here?'' Tony asked

" Yeah he is. Wait let me call him and his co-leader. DAD! MOM! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE HERE TO TALK TO YOU. AND THEY LOOK LIKE COMPLETE WEIRDOS. Come inside they will be here in a few seconds"

We were surprised because we never thought that Serpent actually had children. Then two people came down. Serpent was carrying a girl with blond hair. They both looked like they were carved out of marble.

" Why I see you took Jason's advice and took the peaceful approach. Good because I DON'T WANT TO DO ANY MORE REMODOLING. I'M TALKING TO YOU LUKE."

" YEAH WHATEVER DAD. I GOT THAT FROM YOU" a voice from upstairs said.

" Percy, you do know that he has a point. You are the most destructive person I know. I mean you blowing up a volcano at fourteen? AND destroying national monuments accidently? I think he got that from you." the girl that Percy was carrying on his shoulders said.

''Annabeth whose side are you on me your husband or your son" Percy responded.

" Well..." said Annabeth

" Never mind" Percy responded.

" Umm... What just happened?'' Clint asked

" Hu... Oh yeah you guys are here so what do you guys want."

" Well our director wants to meet you all. He wants to meet all of you members of the Immortals as well as your children.'' Tony said.

" Well I need to discuss this with the rest of them, so what about we do it now." Percy responded. He cleared his throat and shouted," THE FIRST KID TO COME SIT NEXT TO ME I WILL TEACH THEM A NEW ABILITY OF YOURS" then he whistled very loudly and shouted ," FAMILY MEETING"

Then we all heard a lot of yelling.

" Bianca get off -"

" Luke don't you dare "

" All of you freeze"

" Ha you forgot that us Jackson children are immune to that"

" I'm getting a new ability unlocked not you losers."

" HA losers I won"

A girl with black hair and gray eyes yelled as she sat down next to Percy. The rest of the kids came down grumbling and glaring at the girl. Then the adults came down.

"Percy did you just do that.?" a girl with gold eyes asked

" Yep now all of you sit down we need to discuss something with you all, and Zoe I will teach you how to summon the waters of the Styx"

Five children all screamed," What!? That isn't fair dad."

" Well you should of thought of that when you were busy fighting with Hunter, and not winning the contest," Annabeth said.  
"Yes mom" all five responded.

" Okay these guys want us to meet their leader for something which means all of us, yes even the kids have to go."

"Yeah I'm cool with that" they all agreed with this and we said that we would meet the next morning.


End file.
